


In The Dark

by PhantomWarrior99



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Void Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWarrior99/pseuds/PhantomWarrior99
Summary: Even Titans need cuddles
Relationships: Female Guardian/Shaxx (Destiny)
Kudos: 16





	In The Dark

An unstoppable force, a wall of Light that Guardians would rally behind in the Crucible.

It's what she is.

The Young Wolf treads that line between Light and Dark and she holds it. Not even Stasis - the essence of Darkness itself - frightens her. The Void is the closest to the abyss and she has harnessed its power for the Light.

It's what he loves most about her. She is fearless and yet, she is gentle. Titans - they are attributed a great many traits, but never gentleness, never _warmth._ And yet, here he is. His head on her lap, her fingers combing soothingly through his hair in his darkened quarters. Neither have spoken for an hour and yet both are content with the silence tucked around them like a warm blanket.

This is home. This is where they are meant to be.

His head shifts ever so slightly, pressing the softest of kisses against her thigh and her hand stills. His eyes lift and she is smiling, the dim moonlight casting across her features, filtering through the blinds over the window. His eyes lift and she traces lightly over a scar on his brow - those same eyes flutter shut beneath her touch.

The pad of her thumb is rough, calloused from her gloves and the relentless recoil of her weapons. But beyond that - beyond the tender brush of skin against skin, there is what he can only describe as a spark - a warmth almost. It soothes him, washes over his frame until sleep weighs heavily upon his mind.

"It's late," he remarks after a moment, his usually resounding voice quieted by a single touch. And yet, it's still too loud in the comfortable silence they've resided in, he almost regrets interrupting it.

"It is," she agrees softly, fingertips tracking down along his cheekbone.

"Commander Zavala is expecting you for a Strike in the morning." He reminds her, reluctantly opening his eyes to gaze up at her.

She tilts her head with the most innocent of smiles, "Are you asking me to leave, Lord Shaxx?"

"...no."

She tilts her head as if to encourage him to continue. Her lack of speech often results in the Warlord deciphering subtle shifts in her features. Sometimes he believes that she doesn't realize how few words actually leave her lips and some nights - some nights she's like this. Offering the occasional remark or jab. It's her idea of playfulness and each time, the Titan cannot find it in his heart to be anything but amused.

"You could spend the night here," he offers at last, propping himself up on one elbow as he shifts onto his side.

She frowns slightly, her eyes flickering over his features with a curiosity to them and dare he suggest - uncertainty.

"Your ship won't be as comfortable as a bed, you should be well rested before a mission and," he smiles warmly, " I can see you off in the morning."

"Lord Shaxx--"

He gives her a stern look, "What have we said about titles this late?"

He could swear he sees a subtle blush creeping into her cheeks. She is magnificent. He watches her open her mouth to speak but nothing comes out and she looks down, almost as if she's ashamed. Lord Shaxx sits up, his hand moving to settle along her jaw and it's enough to drag her gaze tentatively to his own.

"I'll make it easy, Guardian. You're staying."

She smiles as if to laugh, and whereas there had been doubt as to whether or not she'd blushed before - there is mistaking the crimson tinting her cheeks now.

He closes the distance between them, capturing her lips in a tender, yet passionate kiss and her rigid frame melts against his before he gently guides her onto her back. He lingers a moment longer before laying on his side, "It's late."

She nods, curling up in his arms as her forehead settles against his chest, eyes fluttering shut and her breathing evens out as his hands massage soothing circles along her spine.

"Sleep well, my Sentinel. The galaxy awaits your shield."

\------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks!  
> This is a request I got on tumblr and it came out cuter than I anticipated. Hope you enjoyed!  
> Leave a kudos/comment to let me know your thoughts!  
> ~ Phantom


End file.
